


Christmas 20 years Later

by StewieGriffinFan1999



Series: Countdown to Christmas 2017 [3]
Category: Liv and Maddie, The Thundermans
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan1999/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan1999
Summary: Takes place 20 years later





	Christmas 20 years Later

Liv woke up and sighed, "Phoebe?" Phoebe turned to her wife, "What?" Liv said, "Am I really dumb?" Phoebe said, "No." They went into the living room." Their kids, Damien Wes Thunderman 15, Nate Rex Thunderman 14, and Jake Mick Thunderman all walked in. Damien said, "Ma, Mom when do I get my own room?" Liv said, "When we move next month into a 6 bedroom house." Jake said, "Why?" Liv said, "I'm having another baby." Nate said, "Ma don't have the parts." Phoebe said, "I know we got a sperm donor."


End file.
